The present invention is concerned with the field of the design of agricultural equipment, especially for viticulture and arboriculture, and has as its object a plough for working the earth, especially in plantations in rows.
At present the working of the earth situated between the plants of a plantation row, such as vine stocks, fruit trees or the like, is generally effected by means of clearing implements or similar ploughs.
These clearing implements or ploughs permit correct working of the earth between two plantation rows. However to carry out this work, clearing implements are most frequently equipped with costly devices for guidance between the rows. Furthermore these clearing implements and ploughs generally have appreciable bulk in the width direction and are difficult to centre when working on sloping terrain.
The present invention has the purpose of alleviating these drawbacks.